


Chances ruined?

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, First Date (Mentioned), M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He covered his face with a pillow, considered smothering himself with the soft material because <em>of course,</em><em> he fucked it up</em>. It had been surprising enough that Raphael had even agreed to go on a date with after weeks of stopping by at the café the gorgeous boy worked at, got to know him a little better because the other insisted on it. Simon had been over the moon when he dared to ask the slightly younger male on a date again and this time got a positive answer but now he probably ruined every chance of Raphael ever talking to him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances ruined?

Simon was pretty damn sure that if he ever had a tiny chance with Raphael, he certainly ruined it very thoroughly during the first date he just got home from. Not only did he arrive about half an hour too late to the place _he_ had suggested but he almost tripped the waiter, accidentally spilt his drink (only water, thank god!) and he also kind of ruined the sleeve of Raphael's jacket - how that happened was still beyond him. He always got a little clumsy when he was nervous but this had been a new low and when they parted ways he for some reason did so with a "Text me when you got home okay". There was no doubt in his mind that Raphael deleted his number as soon as he was out of sight...

Simon sighed and ran his finger through his hair for the maybe hundredth time in twenty minutes, glaring at his phone that had kept silent as expected. When it finally announced a new message, it was Clary asking about the date and there was no way in hell that Simon would want to re-live this fiasco a second time this evening. Thanks, but _no thanks_.

He covered his face with a pillow, considered smothering himself with the soft material because _of course,_ _he fucked it up_. It had been surprising enough that Raphael had even agreed to go on a date with after weeks of stopping by at the café the gorgeous boy worked at, got to know him a little better because the other insisted on it. Simon had been over the moon when he dared to ask the slightly younger male on a date again and this time got a positive answer but now he probably ruined every chance of Raphael ever talking to him again.

Sure, maybe he tended to get a little over dramatic with these things but Simon had wanted to make a great impression, to be such an amazing date that Raphael would insist on a second one right after but this bubble burst before he even arrived. Simon hated that he was unable to function like a normal human being around the person he had a crush on - a crush that was well on its way of full on loving this sassy, sarcastic and surprisingly funny young man.

Ten minutes into his wallowing in self-pity, Simon's phone suddenly started ringing and he almost fell off the bed when the screen honestly lit up with Raphael's name. His heart stopped a beat before picking up speed and if his fingers were a little shaky when he reached for the device, nobody had to know! Simon took a deep breath before pressing the button to accept the call with a timid "H-hey, Raphael?"

"Hey. Sorry, I know you said text but I felt like calling, so we could talk a little more? If that's okay," the younger boy greeted him with an almost audible smile, though his voice sounded slightly cautious. Simon blinked a few times, mouth hanging open, and he was kind of convicted that he fell asleep and this was just a dream. Raphael wanted to talk to him? After this disaster of a first date? Oh...maybe because he was too much of a gentleman to tell him via text that he had no intention of going out with Simon ever again...

"Yeah, that's--that's okay. Sure. Anything, in particular, you want to talk about?" It was better to just get it over with immediately instead of dancing around the subject. He knew he screwed up and he never expected the other to like him _that way_ anyway. This one date had already been so much more than he ever thought he could get, so it was fine for it to end now, right?

"Honestly...no. I just wanted to hear your voice and also make sure you're okay. You seemed a little down when we said goodbye and...maybe I did something wrong? I don't have much experience with dates, so..."

Simon heard Raphael take a breath and his own heart was about to burst out of his ribcage while his head was flooded with confusion. Raphael thought _he_ had done something wrong when it had been Simon who had continued to fail at basically everything?? This had to be a dream!

"You...why...what? How can you think that you did something wrong when _I_ had been the one to screw everything up? I was too late, I ruined your jacket, spilt my drink and accidentally assaulted the water! I was sure you would have deleted my number already after all this...," Simon blurted out and felt his eyes sting, frustration about his own ineptitude rising again. The other end of the line was silent for a few beats before a soft chuckle reached his ears.

"I admit you were quite clumsy but I honestly thought it was pretty...endearing. And maybe we could go on another date sometime? I really enjoyed this evening and I'd like to get to know you better," Raphael admitted, sounding a little sheepish, while Simon thought his heart would burst out of his chest any second now. Raphael wanted a second date? He had enjoyed that date and didn't think Simon was a horrible screw-up?

"Yes!" His cheeks started to burn at the eager exclamation and he cleared his throat, tried to reign in the giddy feeling that threatened to take over. "Yes, I'd really like that, too."

Another chuckle from the other end of the line had the butterflies in his stomach flutter madly and he suddenly felt like he was on cloud nine, all the frustration from before forgotten in the blink of an eye. Simon had no clue how he managed to draw in Raphael's attention, to make him like to spend more time with him instead of running the other way, but he would certainly not complain and try his best to be deserving of another chance.


End file.
